


Light and Dark and Love

by Sissytobitch10seconds



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Acting, Arguing, Attempted Physical Assult, Cashier AU, Cashier Rey, F/F, Femslash February 2018, Flirting, Girlfriend, Honorary Niece, Love, Mall Cashier AU, Mall Cop AU, Mall Cop Phasma, One Word Prompts, Store Owner Luke, Sweet, Teasing, Texting, Threats, Uncles, facade - Freeform, implied sex, lesbains, partners, prompts, rude customers, salads, store, time gaps, together, updated daily
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-02
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-12 12:02:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,617
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13546920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sissytobitch10seconds/pseuds/Sissytobitch10seconds
Summary: Oneshots for Femslash February.





	1. Store

**Author's Note:**

> I'm going to try and keep up with the update schedule, but it may not end up happening. This is going to mainly Rey and Phasma, but there are going to be a couple implied/referenced ships. I hope you enjoy! Comments, Kudos, and Bookmarks are always appreciated!

“Uncle Luke?” Rey asked, placing her hand on the edge of the shop door, waiting for her Uncle to show himself. The elderly man poked his head out from where he had been hiding and walked out to meet his niece. 

“Is Ben with you?” he asked quickly, looking around the shop for his nephew. 

“He and Hux were…” Rey trailed off and struggled to find the right words. “Busy,” she finally ended, “I’m sure he’ll be able to come tomorrow.” 

“Good, good. You can help me deal with some of the customers while I make some calls,” he said, pointing at the desk. The girl sighed and then walked over to the desk, slipping behind it and sitting on the tall stool that did not allow her feet to reach the dirty floor. She pulled out her phone and began to text her cousin angrily. 

A small cough sounded and made the brown haired girl’s eyes shoot up. She plastered on a fake smile and then began to speak in a sickly sweet voice, “Welcome to Skywalker Video Arcade, how can I help you?”

“I would like to schedule a birthday party for my daughter,” the woman said, she wasn’t much taller than Rey and was being kind enough, so the young teenager did as she asked.

As soon as the woman left, her phone buzzed. Rey glanced down at the caller ID and then rolled her eyes as she answered it.

“Really?” Ben asked through the phone. 

“Really what?” she giggled teasingly.

“Did you have to tell our Uncle that I was with Hux?” he asked irritatedly. She chuckled, placing her hand in front of her mouth to stiffly the noise.

“Yes, yes I did. You shouldn’t have been with your boyfriend when you were supposed to be working. Now I have a customer, so I’ll chew you out later,” she said into the phone, eying the mall cop out of the corner of her dark eyes. She hung up and placed the phone back into her jean pocket. “How can I help you officer?” she said, repeating what she had done with the other woman. 

“I just wanted to see who old man Skywalker had gotten to work for him. What’s your name Sunshine?” she asked, using the nickname easily. Rey opened her mouth and floundered for a moment before she shook her head, letting her shoulder length brown hair wrap around her neck and fall down around her chin.

“Do you do this with every new cashier that works here?” she teased the cop, looking the tall woman over. She laughed at the question, her laugh was almost a cackle, but it was sincere, and heartfelt. 

“Only the cute ones,” she said with a smile.

 

“Is it going to be open soon?” this was the third time that Rey had heard the question, and by this time she had perfectly mastered how to answer it. She sighed and placed a fake smile onto her thin, pink lips.

“The Gaming Store will be open within a few months, the finale date is not known,” she answered, folding her hands together as the now agitated potential customer narrowed his eyes at her. 

He raised his fist as to hit her, but the arm was caught by and gloved hand. “Whoa, there buddy,” the woman said. She pulled his arm back behind him painfully, twisting it so that his back was folded awkwardly. “You’re going to have to leave the premises, if I see you back here I am going to have to press actual charges.” She released his arm and watched as he hurriedly walked off to the door. “Are you alright ma’am?” she asked, amusement raised in her tone and bled up into her cold blue eyes.

“Thank you babe,” she smiled, giggling and placing her hand in front of her mouth to muffle the sound. “You do such amazing things to me,” she sighed, placing her forearms on the counter of the shop that was currently under renovations. She gazed at her lover through her long, thick eyelashes. 

“Only the best for the love of my life,” Phasma smirked, she grabbed Rey’s hand with her own, gloved one. She brought the hand up to her lips and bowed in a mock-romantic manor, she kissed it and then stood up, a wide, cheesy smile resting on her pale face.

Rey laughed, the sound echoing in her empty shop. “You’re going to be the death of me. Now go work before you get caught.”


	2. Salad

Rey: I need you to pick up some stuff on your war home

Rey: *way.

Phasma: What kind of things?

Rey: Things for dinner

Phasma: What kind of things for dinner? What am I picking up?

Rey: If I tell you, you’ll tell me that I can’t make what I’m planing.

Phasma: Are you trying to make a salad again?

Rey: Yes. 

Phasma: I keep telling you we don’t need to eat better.

Rey: A green meal once in a while isn’t going to kill you, Phasma.

Phasma: I don’t want to eat lettuce.

Rey: Why do you hate lettuce so much? It’s good for you.

Phasma: I hate lettuce because it tastes like watery grass.

Rey: Do it for me.

Phasma: I’ll only eat it if you get your own ingredients.

Rey: You’re sleeping on the couch tonight.

 

Phasma: Coming home. What did you need?

Rey: This is why I love you. I need tomatoes and half a pound of deli ham. See you when you get home, love. <3


	3. Partnership

After all had happened, they had found each other. She was an amazing actor, Rey new this within her heart, but when she found the ex-general, she was no longer the general that she had once been. She was crying, her face buried in his her knees and sobs wracking her back. After all had been said a done, they had found each other. They were not dating so much as they had found each other and hadn’t left one another. They were lovers, girlfriend. They were partners. They loved each other til the day they died.


	4. New

Rey entered the house quietly, opening and closing the door awkwardly due to the small, pink bundle in her arms. She bit her lip as she stepped on the loose floorboard, making the creak ring out through her tiny apartment. “Babe?” Phasma asked, sitting up sleepily on the couch, rubbing her eyes with the heel of her hand. “Is that you? Why’re you home so late?” she asked, yawning and standing up to walk over to her lover.

“Um, don’t be mad at me,” Rey whispered, holding the squirming bundle in her arms. Phasma opened and closed her eyes a couple times, removing the sleep from the bright blue orbs. “I may or may not have brought something home,” she said, her voice growing louder and more sturdy with every word. 

“What is it?” Phasma asked, her General tone seeping back into her voice as she puts her hands on her hips and stares at her lover.

“A kitten,” Rey whispered, finally letting the kitten out of the bundle.

“Is it a new one?” she asked, folding her arms across her broad chest. 

“Can we keep her?” Rey asked, avoiding the question that her girlfriend had just asked her. She held her right arm with her left and looked up at the taller woman with large, sorrowful eyes. 

“Yes,” Phasma sighed, caving into her girlfriend.


	5. Rebel

“You’re such a rebel, aren’t you?” Phasma snarked, walking towards the new prisoner slowly, aching slowly. Her armor shined overly brightly in the light from the top of the room. Her hips swayed from side to side as she walked over to the broken girl. Rey tossed her head over to the side and she glared at the wall to her left. “Listen to me,” Phasma whispered, removing her helmet quickly and leaning down next to the prisoner. “I am here to help you, I will release you from these restraints and then you have to take the rest of it on your own. After all of this is over, find me.” She took a deep breath and replaced her helmet before following on her word, removing the restraints from the young girl.


	6. Demand

Rey slammed the door shut angrily, grinding her teeth together angrily. She ripped off her shoes and threw her purse at the hook, missing it and letting the bag slide down the wall onto the ground where it slumped there. She stood up and clenched her fists before unchenching them, she repeated this process twice before she stormed through the large apartment. Her cat mewed at her from on top of the couch and she felt her heart shiver, shaking away the hate that she had just been carrying. She slumped down on the couch and lifted up the small feline into her lap. “You wanna know what this customer did to me?” she cooed as she scratched behind the cat’s ears. “He came up to me and he just demanded that I come show him where the guns were kept. I work at a fucking convenience store! We don’t even sell guns,” Rey muttered. She jumped when she felt arms snake around her shoulders. 

“Another stupid customer?” Phasma whispered, rocking them back and forth pleasantly. Rey only hummed and fell back on her lover, she gave a light nod and leaned her head to the side. She connected her lips with the other woman's for a moment.

"They think they can just demand everything out of me,” Rey shook her head after they had separated. She scoffed and went back to petting the cat.


End file.
